Hands
by Hack.Drawer
Summary: After the events of "Across the Universe", Sanji is tired of Law's attacks. So he shows him how he prefers to be treated, while indulging in his own curiosity. Side fic, short story, animal characteristics


**A/N: just a short little thing, a sort of side fic from "Across the Universe"**

It had been peaceful living here – the world was wonderful, the people inviting, and the pace was slow. The three of them had settled in a house that Ussop had helped them build near the edge of town, and had taken up a normal routine with the farmers. The planet's peaceful, tech-free environment allowed them to elude any detection from the Vinsmoke family, and the Donquixotes. It gave Zoro and Law to train together, learning how to use their ' _haki'_ in battle; it gave Sanji a chance to sit and think about things, to train with them as well. It was almost as if time had stopped and given them reprieve from the past year, when Sanji first entered their lives.

After everything that had happened, it gave the three of them time to bond. More time for Law and Sanji to grow closer. But there were some things that the pair had to work for, considering that Law was a half-animal from a strictly regulated world, and Sanji had been locked in a dark dungeon for most of his life.

Sanji managed to pull back from Law's grasp, giving a low snap of irritation, hearing the catman's in return. The other man was atop of him, and was pulling at his clothes, trying to get Sanji undressed so that he could fuck him. Today had been a trying day, with intense training that had Zoro out-drinking the other farmers, and the pair retiring for some alone time. Once they'd settled in for the night, he'd been relentless in getting Sanji to submit to him. The human had been eluding him for most of the day to avoid this – protesting every time Law managed to catch him alone, giving up excuses and kicks just to keep some space between them.

Now that he was caught, Sanji pushed Law's face away from his, giving an angry huff. "You, _stop_."

"Don't push me away when - !"

"I like to, but you go so fast, I don't enjoy most of it," Sanji complained, pushing his head away once more when Law made to bite him. The catman was over him, pinning him down onto the bed, tail lashing. It had been days since they had the opportunity alone, and Law was chomping at him. _Literally_. "I want slow and nice and romantic."

"Mating is mating, not slow and 'romantic'," Law muttered, leaning down to bite lightly at his arms, to push his head to Sanji's chest, licking and nipping as lust made him insistent. Sanji grabbed handfuls of his hair and jerked him up, Law frowning impatiently at him.

"I give it up this time, but you try harder to accommodate me," Sanji told him, Law wasting no time to pull at his trousers, to yank them down. "I think it be better for both of us. Right now, you only take. Go for hours, I just endure."

"I can't help it," Law muttered, spitting in his hand. "All I want is in. I can't think otherwise."

Sanji winced as he felt his fingers enter him. He breathed slow, focused on the ceiling. He opened his legs to give Law room to work, but he was not looking forward to the coupling. "Next time, there be…consideration. I have plans in mind."

"Oh?"

"You only get this way, all forceful, when it comes to this."

"Like I said, I can't help it – "

"Next time, I attack you."

"Fat chance."

Sanji frowned at him, then uttered a slight sound as he felt himself tighten up. "I think that it is equal, _equal_ opportunity."

"I already think of you as my mate. _Mine_. Therefore, I lay claim. Not you."

"Only in this state, you're like this. I talk with you about it after it done, when you're feeling guilty and sad because you're an asshole," Sanji told him, wincing again as Law leaned down to bite him, drawing attention from his fingers. Breathing heavily, struggling to calm his own racing heart and anxiety over sex, Sanji then added, "I think you'll be easier to agree with my idea then."

"No, never," Law insisted, removing his fingers before pushing in with a low growl, Sanji giving a pained cry of his own as he struggled to adjust to the invasion. "I am top, you're mine, just accept me."

"You're such an animal bastard in this state, no reasoning," Sanji muttered, but he reached out behind him to grip the bedposts as Law shoved into him, pupils widening as his lust took over.

Hours later, he cleaned Sanji with a sheepish expression, Sanji frowning at him. He winced and cringed as Law handled him gently, looking intensely guilty.

"What were you talking about?" he asked, shoulders lifted as Sanji moved tenderly to alleviate the feeling in his ass. " _I'm so sorry_."

"Take time with things," Sanji repeated. "I think it my turn."

"To… _top_?"

"Does the idea scare you?"

"Yeah," Law said, eyes drifting down with a panicked look. "My first time was horrid. I practically mauled the man until they gave me a bottom that I was compatible with."

"They give you practice subjects?" Sanji asked curiously, momentarily distracted.

"On Spider Miles, because we are set into arranged marriages, most of us don't actually have a preference for a mate's sex. In order to find a compatible one, we are given a male and female subject whose only job is to see if we perform well with either."

Sanji narrowed his eyes. "So you attracted to males? Why you're with me."

"It wasn't any different with a female, but I guess I showed a little more enthusiasm with a male, so that was why I was paired with a male fox."

"'Enthusiasm'? Because you destroy my ass. So I can't imagine you being bored, or lacking interest – "

"I can't either, okay? That's just what the testers found."

"Are you…watched? Is that - ?"

"No, the testers were the, uh, bodies in…"

"Interesting job."

"Not really. Not all half animals are the same. Some of us are modified to, uh, fit in."

"I can't imagine," Sanji muttered, crinkling his brow as he stared at Law with contemplation. It made him angry to think that Law slept with other people before him, and he recognized it was an irrational anger. He tried to let it go, but his face was screwed up with a pout. So he continued with, "I can't see this 'enthusiasm'. You don't _think_ , you just do! You pleasure yourself, when I get nothing. Nami's shows, they depict much better. That's what I want."

"That's just how it is with us, Sanji. There's no helping it. Plus, you thought 'sleeping together' was actually sleeping together."

Sanji reddened. "I know. I'm foolish, but I'm new to this concept, and I like it in its entirety, it is romantic. But there must be something different, something…better for me."

"Sometimes, you get pleasure from– "

" _Rare_! Meanwhile, you cum, 6, 7, 8, and me? I just lay there and think, _Must be another way_. And _I_ do it! I move so you hit that one spot in me, and I do it! So I figure, if I do it, then…"

"Plus," Sanji added as Law grew embarrassed, looking away with his tail lashing, "I want to take time, explore. _See_ things. I like looking at you, it makes me feel good. I want to examine, touch, do all these things to you, too, that I think you might like. But this does not happen, because you only think of things as 'mating'. We slow down to enjoy it."

"That makes sense, but…when I'm in that state, I can't exactly think…"

"I know of method, I have plan. For next time." Sanji then hesitated, fiddling with his fingers as Law reflected on their conversation with shame and guilt. "Also…is there another way to make easier? What is lube? Is this something we truly have to find from East Blue?"

"I know it hurts, I'm sorry - you're right, I should…I will look for something. Can't just run to a store, here, there aren't any."

"Sometimes, when it's wet, it feels better. Your dick can be nice, it's…bumpy."

"Ahh…"

"And when it hits spot, I get happy. But other than that, it's dry and you're mean." 

"… _I'm sorry_."

"We can work on this together!" Sanji said cheerily. "We can talk like this between us. I feel that both of us can be satisfied equally."

"Ah, yes, you're correct. I do want to please you, too. I…am open to your thoughts and suggestions. But…as for you topping, I…am not going to let you do that. I stand firm on that."

"You're selfish bastard, but it's fine for now because I find you cute. Until we figure this out for me, then I show you. If not, then I say 'no more', and I find someone who is more agreeable."

Law stared at him with a frown, ears flattening. "Did you just threaten to break up with me over this?"

"I threaten to _replace_ you, but not drop you. I keep you on side."

"You little dictator. That's not acceptable. I don't share. You do that, I kill him."

" _Please_. You only manly in bed. Not in person."

"Sanji, you nasty little creature. I mean it. You'll find nobody else, and keep nobody. I already claimed you."

"I go by no animal rules. I go on my own. I say, _hmm_ , I like this one, and you just accept it because you're a selfish bastard that doesn't give me a chance."

"That's not happening. That's _not_ going to happen. Now you're just making me mad –"

"Then you agree to my idea and stop making me resort to drastic measures. Next time, I get say."

"Whatever. _Fine_."

Sanji grinned brightly at him. "I'm excited! I think you be pleased so much, I don't have to look for another."

"Stop talking like that," Law complained, leaning over to bite him lightly on his neck, reaching between them to fondle his dick. He licked over the area he bit, feeling Sanji harden in his grasp. When Sanji returned his kisses, he sat back and let Law masturbate him, encouraging him to do so.

Next time they had their chance, Law produced the oil he'd found as a substitute for lube, and Sanji showed him what he'd found. Both of them frowned at each other.

"Cooking oil?"

"Rope?"

"That's not happening," they both told each other.

Sanji sighed heavily, uncoiling it. "See, I think if I tied you down, you can't grab me to force me with your wicked ways – "

"I think this is why it's difficult having relations with humans. There's too much emphasis on emotions and 'equality' – "

"You say you guys only force each other? You don't…foreplay?"

"We don't have emotions for _everything_ ," Law explained impatiently, then watched with a frown as Sanji stretched the rope with both hands. "Put that away."

"I'm only testing it. It held rocks and – Zoro used it to pull up on trees. It's strong."

"You're not tying me up, Sanji. Anyway, sex was only for mating and seeking compatibility."

"Which is none, because if you only have to force the issue – "

"It would be eliminated completely if it could, and I'm sure that was Doflamingo's reasoning for certain relationships – " Law interrupted himself as Sanji wrapped a section around his wrist. " _Stop that_."

"It might be strong for Zoro to use to pull on trees, but you can just teleport out of it," Sanji said logically, Law stilling for the moment. He did so, Sanji frowning at him with frustration. "You _promised_ me."

"I don't feel comfortable being _tied up_ – "

"Fine," Sanji muttered, tossing the rope aside. "Then we continue to do it your way."

Law sensed a trap in those words, narrowing his eyes.

"I explore my way differently, explore this…foreplay," Sanji muttered, taking off his pants and underwear, but pulling his shirt down with self-consciousness. "Somewhere else. But, here, I am here for you, now."

"You say that so fucking reluctantly."

Sanji shrugged, rolling over onto his stomach. "I don't have choice. You do. Well, hurry up, don't have all night. I'm sleepy."

"I don't want to do it, now. You made me feel angry with you wanting to find someone else."

"Good. You _are_ capable of emotions."

Law sighed heavily, sitting at the edge of the bed. He gave the rope a reluctant look. "Just because I am reluctant to participate in this, doesn't mean you look for someone on the side to experiment with."

Sanji made a grunting sound, but Law could hear him thinking about it. With how sneaky Sanji had proven himself to be, he had no doubt that Sanji would find what he was looking for. There _would_ be blood spilt – honestly, he never felt so jealous and possessive in his _life_ – and Law was absolutely sure that these people, who treated them so lovingly, would be hard pressed to get them off their planet.

" _Fine_ ," he muttered, feeling his face twist with dread. "Fine, but – "

Sanji popped up happily, rope in hand. " _Yay_!"

"' _Yay'_? Don't say and act like this when you're intending on tying me up – this is an awkward thing to even consider. Never even imagined this sort of thing happening – it's almost criminal - I'm pretty sure there are laws against this sort of thing. Goddamn it, why do you have to tie me up? This is unfair. I don't like this. I should at least have a hand free, just in case – what if Mr Roronoa comes in? Goddamn it… "

"You're only talking big words because you're nervous!" Sanji said, pushing him onto the bed with excitement. "Take off all clothes."

"If I say 'stop', you stop."

"You don't with me, so _why_?"

Gritting his teeth, Law had to admit Sanji had him there. He followed his command, reluctantly moving through the motions as the blond held onto the rope with a bright expression. His anxiety over the entire thing stemmed on the unknown of the situation. Sex play wasn't common where he was from, and it wasn't viewed as anything 'fun' – it was for mating purposes only. But once he took Sanji the first time, he couldn't help himself – he actively found himself craving the human's body, wanting that possession of claiming him for himself. Law wasn't even sure if he were wired to give pleasure, and he hadn't even discussed such things with anyone; he hadn't even developed an interest in it. So he wasn't even sure what was out there, and what Sanji had in mind.

He was nervous. An anxious person in the first place, he was very reluctant giving up the control that he had. He thought pensively about how he'd be viewed if he let Sanji take control, take 'top' – with how hard of a time he was having to prove himself to others, it would only be a set back in his road. But he had to trust Sanji, to see what he had in mind – after all, how much of Nami's dramas could have influenced him? And he encouraged Sanji to explore his curiosity and to ask questions, because the man had a horrible habit of keeping things to himself.

Still, this entire thing made him nervous.

Sanji tied his wrists together, and Law felt his stomach burn with tension and discomfort. Then he forced his hands over his head, to one of the bedposts. Settling awkwardly in that position, Law tried some breathing techniques to calm himself, Sanji looking up at him utter delight, eyes roving over him, as if he were unsure of where to start.

Admittedly, Law liked when Sanji looked at him that way. His eyes seemed to gleam as they roved over his body, desiring him obviously, making no qualms what he wanted. Sanji only looked at him with desire, and didn't seem to see the white patches of his scars, his slenderness, his animal characteristics. He pretty much made Law feel like he was the most desired person in the room – well, sort of the way he caught Sanji looking at Zoro, sometimes. Pissed him off whenever he saw the blond looking at him, too. But under this gaze, it was hard not to feel self-conscious after that. Like a little kid, Sanji's hands lifted and curled under his chin, making brief eye contact with him before he suddenly blushed and turned away.

"I can't do this, I'm so _embarrassed_ ," he said, breathlessly, ears red.

Law snarling at him, "Then why threaten me and tie me up?"

"I never thought I'd get here," Sanji exclaimed, unable to look at him. "It was only daydream. Now that I have feast, I'm too nervous to enjoy it."

Despite his indignation, Law heard himself laugh. He felt comforted, tugging at the ropes. "That's a relief. I was worried for nothing."

"Didn't mean I wouldn't," Sanji said, recovering quickly to stop him from moving. He leaned in to kiss him, shifting over him to straddle his lap. All at once, Law felt himself changing, that lustful state of his taking over at the feel of Sanji's closeness, the smell of him. He pulled at the ropes to reach for him, and was confused at the feel of restraint. He blinked repeatedly to calm himself, to _think_ – all he really wanted to do was pin the smaller man to the bed to have his way with him, and his entire body tightened, tensed, Sanji pulling back to look at him questioningly. Then he frowned at the sight of Law's expression.

"Hold back, now," he ordered. "You _promised_."

"Look, it's a different state, I can't – think properly. Okay? So…if…"

"Then I hurry," Sanji said, pulling his shirt off, to wrap his arms around his neck and leaning in to kiss him. At the feel of his bare skin against his, Law felt his skin heat. Sensation coursed through him, the weight of Sanji against him causing him to shift restlessly. Sanji tightened his legs around him, maneuvering his face to kiss him. Tasting his mouth, taking in his tongue, Law pulled at his arms again, but growled when he couldn't think of how they got there in the first place. All he thought about was mounting this man, and Sanji drew back from him, wearing an aroused expression.

"It's…different, knowing you can't touch me," he said breathlessly, looking down between them to see that he was hard. He stroked himself a couple of times, Law watching, breathing heavily. Sanji leaned in to kiss his jaw, to his neck. He released himself to touch Law's chest, to find a nipple. He fiddled with it gently, hearing Law's breathing shift. He watched his reaction, seeing that the catman was looking at him hungrily, pulling at the ropes, the material creaking slightly with effort.

Sanji licked his lips, running his hands down the length of Law's torso, taking in the feel of his muscles. He liked the definition there, the feel of his skin – somehow rougher than his, with different textures as the result of his near invisible hairs, part of his animal side. He leaned in to draw his fingers down the back of his neck and spine, running through the short black fur there, where some sections were bare or only stubble as the result of his scars. As he explored this part of him, he leaned in and kissed him slowly, taking his time to explore his mouth as well.

Law forced himself still, watching Sanji take over. He couldn't quite move, not trusting himself to do so. He felt so tightly wound that every touch and taste from Sanji made him want to do whatever he could to get free and get him. He focused on the ceiling, feeling Sanji's fingers on his neck, stroking softly before moving into his hair. Then he pulled hard, causing Law to hiss at the sudden action, ready to snap his teeth on him for that.

Sanji studied his expression, then smirked. "What a mean kitty," he murmured, leaning to kiss his chin, moving over his jaw. "Look at me. Don't look over there."

"This is hard to do," Law said, squirming a little. "I can't concentrate."

"Because you are nervous?" Sanji asked with concern, pulling back. He reached up to play with his ears, rubbing the flaps with gentle action, Law jerking his head out of his reach. Sanji then dropped his hands down to his chest, shifting to open his mouth against his collarbone. He bit it gently, hearing Law give a harsh noise, then licked the length of it before pressing a kiss to the underside of his bicep. He touched the soft hair of his underarm, before leaning in to smell it, fingers rubbing gently over the small patch. He shifted enough to lick his pectoral muscle before kissing it moving down to one nipple.

With a low hum, he licked first – touching the hard pebble with his tongue before pulling it into his mouth and hearing Law give a startled sound. He released it and looked at him with concern, finding Law's face to be surprised and flushed.

"It hurt? I take in too hard?" he asked, smoothing over the areole with gentle fingertips.

"N-no. Just…felt…good."

Watching his face, Sanji leaned in to lick again, feeling the catman stiffen underneath him. He looked as if he didn't know what to do – which made Sanji feel powerful at that moment, tracing over the area with his tongue before closing his mouth over it, tasting the different textures and flavor. He pulled away, licking his lips, moving onto the other. He repeated the action for a moment then broke away, reaching between them to grasp his waist. He looked down at himself, seeing that his cock was leaking. He shifted restlessly over Law, reaching between them to find his dick just as hard. He shifted back to sit on his thighs, to touch that organ with one hand.

He heard Law give a low sound, looking at him apprehensively because it wasn't a friendly noise. The catman was looking at him with such intensity that it made Sanji nervous. But he watched him cautiously as he wrapped his fingers around his dick, gripping just enough to feel the weight of it. He gave a curious noise, watching his own fingers slide up and down, examining it. He drew his palm over the top, scraping off the runny pre-cum there. It was more than his, and he closed his fingers over it, rubbing it against his fingertips until lifting that hand to his mouth and licking it with inquisitive action.

"It tastes bitter," he commented, sniffing his hand. "And it smells salty. Musky. Like – "

"Don't tell me that!"

"I want to taste," Sanji decided, pushing back and then lowering his head. He licked the head first, taking in the taste of his precum, and wondering if this liquid was what made Law's entry into him a little easier. There was so much of it that he closed his mouth around the head and sucked it in, causing Law to eke a near high pitched sound of alarm.

" _What_?" Sanji asked, wiping his chin after he felt the sticky goo hang there.

"Not –are – _we're not_ supposed to do this," Law added quickly, feeling terrified at that moment.

"Why?" Sanji asked curiously.

"Because - ! _It_ \- ! It's wrong, it's – we're not supposed – it's - !"

"It feel good, though, right? I imagine that it does," Sanji murmured, imagining Law doing this for him. "And I like tasting things, and this…I like the smell. So it makes sense for me to like the taste."

Seeing that expression on his face, followed with the appreciation heard in those words, Law felt himself relax a little. As long as the smaller man was satisfied with what they were doing, then Law told himself that they were fine. Things were fine. They were mates, this sort of thing was _okay_.

Sanji lowered his head to lick again. He swirled his tongue over the head, then licked down the shaft, curling his fingers over it to hold it in place. He was slow to draw his tongue over the slightly rough bumps towards the base, noting that he didn't have this type of formation on his own. Then he pushed his nose through his pubic hairs, the feel just as soft as the fur along his spine. He returned back to Law's dick and licked again before taking as much as he could into his mouth, slurping as he did so. Once he hit his gag reflex he pulled back, furrowing his brow with concentration.

He looked up at Law to see his expression, but his face was screwed up with aroused confusion – unsure of what was happening, but enjoying it at the same time. Because he wasn't pushing Sanji away again, Sanji figured he liked it. So he lowered his head and licked up the length of his shaft before taking it back into his mouth, tightening his lips. He heard Law give a strange sound, shifting restlessly. Wrapping his fingers around it, Sanji held his dick in place and used his tongue to explore, pulling his head back at the same time.

"Does that feel good?" he asked breathlessly, wiping his mouth with one hand and watching Law's face. The catman gave a shaky nod, legs shifting around Sanji restlessly before Sanji, encouraged, lowered his head again. Law was embarrassed to admit how good it felt – even if Sanji was just a little too enthusiastic, his mouth was warm and wet, and he hummed with sound, licking him clean. His fingers shifted from holding onto his dick to exploring his balls, touching gently. His mouth followed suit right after, and Law held his breath, feeling uneased by the sensations hitting him. It felt too good, it felt too weird – he was sure this shouldn't be happening, but he enjoyed the feel of Sanji's tongue running over his balls, the feel of his lips pushing around, nibbling gently just behind them.

Sanji returned to his dick, fingers pulling lightly at his balls, fiddling with them carefully as he took in the length of him. His tongue moved over his shaft as he pulled up, and his fingers were in the right spot, and Law gave a sputtering cry as he came, surprising himself. Sanji gagged and jerked upward, coughing as Law caught his breath, pulling at the ropes.

Sanji wiped his chin and mouth, still wearing a startled expression. Law was breathing heavy, straining at the ropes.

" _More_ ," he managed to say, growling it again.

Sanji shook his head, looking at the ropes once more. He wondered why Law just didn't teleport himself out of them, but with how focused the catman was on him, he decided it was only primal instincts that him reacting right now – not fully thinking. "Uh uh. I'm not done. You take notes, right?"

"That's…what you did, it's…something I haven't done," Law said, sitting back restlessly. "Didn't think there was… _that_."

"It's just like bottom, but with my mouth, instead."

The concept was mind-blowing to Law. But then again, he had to wonder if this was the so-called 'blowjob' that the guys sometimes talked about. There wasn't any blowing involved, so he figured that was a completely different act. But as far as Law was concerned at this moment, Sanji was a genius for thinking of using his mouth in place of his ass.

"It feel good to you? Then it'll feel good to me, too, okay?" Sanji said, licking his way up from Law's stomach to his chest, to fiddle with a nipple. He reached for the oil, looking at it skeptically. Sitting on his lap, Sanji considered its properties before giving a reluctant shrug. He dumped a little on his hands, a little contemplative of its consistency. Then he shifted off Law's lap once more, settling himself between his legs.

"Here's good part," he murmured, leaning down to nibble at his v-line, to press firm kisses over Law's still hard dick. He licked it a few times, smearing oil on his fingers before finding his entrance. Law immediately tightened up, legs pulling in to push at him, growling noisily. Sanji frowned at him, pushing his legs out of the way and leaning in. "This is for me, not you. You _let_ me."

"I'm not letting you top! I don't want that! That's - !"

" _Why_?"

"It's – I already claimed - !"

"You're _mine_ , I kissed you first, _I_ do this, this is mine," Sanji demanded fighting him as Law twisted and turned to keep his ass out of Sanji's reach. "You're selfish! I only show you what I'm going through - !"'

"I said I was sorry!"

Sanji grabbed his hips and leaned in on him, pressing a knee to one thigh. At the sudden pain, Law made to kick him with his other foot but Sanji bit him in the side, causing him to hiss and snarl at him, straining to get loose once more. Once Sanji found what he was looking for, he pressed a finger in, Law giving an undignified screech.

"Loosen up," Sanji demanded, pushing his finger in. He leaned in and bit Law again, then licked, mimicking his methods of distraction – Law had such a twisted expression to his face that Sanji wanted to laugh, but then he kept growling and staring at him with utter betrayal. Sanji was wary of those teeth that were being bared, at the pupils that were nearly all black. The sudden tension of Law's body alerted him that he could figure out the ropes very soon, to teleport himself out of them, so he pressed forward. He petted his midsection with comforting noises, leaning against him.

With his finger, he moved it in all the way to the knuckle. It felt warm, spongy inside – he made him think that this was why Law enjoyed mounting him. He pulled his finger out a bit, mystified at the suctioning feeling that pulled him back in. He leaned forward to kiss and lick on Law's chest, hearing him growl so spitefully that Sanji tensed. But he continued moving his finger, pushing in and pulling out, pausing only to rim the muscle with his middle finger before pushing in again.

"Does that feel good?" he asked on a husky whisper, watching Law's face. Law looked like he wanted to bite him, glowering at him, tightening around him with discomfort.

Shrugging, Sanji lowered himself to his dick again, pulling it into his mouth. The taste of his cum and precum washed over his tongue as he sucked, drawing his tongue over the length before moving his finger again. With some concentration, he searched for the spot that always made him move restlessly against Law's dick, until it was found again.

He heard Law give a startled sound, jerking in his mouth, causing him to gag. But he lowered his head with determination and continued sucking, finding that spot again.

"Stop! _Stop_!" Law shouted, but it was a different sort of shout, something desperate and fragile, so Sanji continued rubbing and sucking. He gagged once more as come filled his mouth, and he jerked his head up with a startled sound.

"You _warn_ me!" he snapped at him, Law breathing hard, shaking. Sanji removed his finger, wiped it on the towel nearby. He swallowed what was in his mouth, wiped his chin. "See? _That_ spot. Makes me happy."

"What - ? _How_? It wasn't…"

Sanji reached for more oil, dumping it onto his hand. "I don't know, but it's good. Do you like it? Like what I'm doing?"

"At the moment," Law said reluctantly, trying to get his bearings back. His wrists hurt, and he didn't feel so hard-pressed to attack at the moment – the things he was experiencing where things he'd never even imagined. And what made it worse was that Sanji was teaching him these things.

Sanji used the oil on his dick, the sensation causing Law to hiss. He shifted restlessly, pushing his hips up, trying to get more feeling. Sanji used both hands to do so, watching his reaction. Law jerked his head, motioning for him to come to him, and once Sanji was in proximity, he leaned out to kiss him. He could taste himself in his mouth, smell himself, and it made him crave his closeness that much more. Sanji hummed, accepting his aggression, still pumping at his dick.

Law registered him moving closer, and Sanji's hand was on his shoulder, the other guiding his dick up into him. Sanji breathed hard into his mouth, moving his body slowly. Finally being able to push up inside, Law braced his feet onto the bed and pushed upward into him. Sanji cried out, pushing back from him, lifting up to avoid another thrust like that.

"Sanji - ! Goddamn it, come back - !"

" _My_ turn, you ass, _mine_! I do this my way!" Sanji snapped at him, lowering himself once more. Once he was fitted to him, he leaned back, to wrap his legs around his waist. Law couldn't do much in this position, breathing just as hard as he watched Sanji adjust himself. He grit his teeth as Sanji tightened around him, his body throbbing as seconds passed – then he lifted and moved, holding onto his shoulders to brace himself.

For a few minutes he alternated between just sitting there, squeezing him to moving, driving Law crazy. He couldn't think. All he could feel at the moment was getting to him, to find release. Sanji was going too slow, he wasn't moving enough – he wasn't on him fully, he was out of Law's reach. He couldn't bite him, he couldn't touch him, couldn't taste him. Sanji kept himself back to avoid his mouth, leaning on his knees.

He ground up against Law, uttering small noises of pleasure, and fiddled with his body as he took the time to play with his own relief. Law watched him with frustration, trying to snap his hips up to get more friction, but Sanji was being selfish and only tending to himself.

It was a slow, amazing build up. The orgasm that he felt was just lingering there, waiting to explode, but it couldn't – Sanji kept that from happening as he searched for his own. He alternated motions, shifting from grinding to light bouncing, growing sweaty with his efforts. He found a motion that made his body tighten around Law, and his noises grew louder. His fingers buried into Law's hair as he held himself against him, looking into his face. In this position he could rub his leaking cock against his stomach for friction, and look into the catman's face. He reached between them, stroking himself hurriedly while looking into Law's face.

He suddenly tensed, and came with Law's name on his lips, shuddering against him. Seeing that he'd found what he was looking for, Law drew his hands down, startling Sanji in the midst of his after throes. He gave a cry as Law maneuvered over him, pumping into him hard, holding onto Sanji's hips to pin him down. Sanji tried to talk, but his tongue wouldn't move properly as Law's hips moved frantically, seeking the elusive release he felt. Once he found it, he groaned loudly, leaning over him, unable to understand why this one felt so much different from the others. It seemed to grip him from somewhere and everywhere at once, rendered all his muscles tight and slack. Left his brain a ringing mess as he flopped over Sanji with a heave of breath.

Sanji complained, pushing him aside just enough to draw in air, wincing at the feel of Law's dick twitching inside of him.

"The hell?" he asked, managing to reach out and grab Law's wrist, looking at the rope. "What the hell? It was loose?"

"All this time," Law muttered into Sanji's neck, biting him loosely. He couldn't quite move. "All I was doing was holding onto it."

"Seriously? I thought I tied tight," Sanji exclaimed, bewildered. " _All_ this time you could have broke loose and savaged me."

"Yes."

He pushed his face up so he could look at him directly. "So, you willingly endured?"

"Somehow."

"Kinky bastard, you into things like this," Sanji muttered suspiciously, causing Law to look at him incredulously.

" _You're_ the one that wanted me tied up in the first place!"

Sanji laughed, inching his hips back in an effort to encourage him to pull out. Law was surprised that he felt done – he didn't think he could go another round. All his muscles felt shaky and tired, and his thighs were twitching. He pulled out of him, shifting to the side, still atop of him.

"What was all that?" Law mumbled against him, feeling exhausted.

"It was fun, huh? I had fun," Sanji mumbled, tilting his head to the side. "Go to sleep. Can't do anymore."

Law found the towel, cleaned them both off as best he could in that moment. Then drew the blanket up over them, crashing against him with a hard sigh. He hugged him close, nuzzling into his hair, licking sweat from his forehead.

"You happy, now?"

" _Mm_."

"You're _my_ mate, you don't go looking elsewhere for anything else," Law then told him grumpily, squeezing him tightly.

"Mm, it's good. You let me," Sanji said sluggishly, too tired to keep up a conversation.

Law nibbled on his ear, then licked it. He felt intense at the moment, finding that the experience made him feel differently about them as a pair. Letting Sanji take control of him, trusting him to do his 'experimentation', made him feel as if he'd put something entirely different into Sanji's hands. He wondered if he would've had this sort of relationship with the fox – then took it back, because there was no way that any type of trust or curiosity would take them this far. He fell asleep nuzzling his hair, feeling secure and confident where he was, now.

An hour later, he hurried over to Zoro, who was overseeing a bunch of men attempt to outdrink each other. There was a brilliant bonfire going, with most of the villagers relaxing merrily with mugs and cups, and there were kids running about. Their deity, Florence, ran about with other goats her size, being chased by Water Givers, Chopper being one of them.

"Roronoa."

"Cat. Where's the brat?"

"Asleep. Listen, have you ever heard of 'foreplay'?"

"The guys joked about introducing themselves first, but that's about all I know of it," Zoro said with a frown. "Why?"

"It is a concept I'd never heard of, before, and it is amazing!"

Zoro stared at him with disgust. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because with your experience with humans, I thought you'd have a little more to expand on this. As interesting as this was, I'd like to further myself with it, and I'd hoped you had some tips."

"No, I already told you what I know of this. Wait. Like, it's possible, for us? Because I don't…like, all I do is jump right in – "

"See, that's the thing, that's what I thought! But it turned out to also be a good exercise for the mind, considering that one would have to fight their baser instincts to stay still and let go of the control."

Zoro sipped at his drink with a thoughtful expression. "I've never thought of it that way. It was just…there."

"I am really satisfied, right now. He took the lead, and – "

"He _topped_?" Zoro asked with horror. "Are you truly a princess, now, ma'dam?"

" _No_! No, he…took my role, and…I can't explain it."

"I can't exactly see myself in that situation, so…"

"It's definitely something to consider for future reference, when it comes to training your mind to do something that has only controlled you your entire life," Law said, walking away.

Zoro looked after him with puzzlement, then left his post, his mug behind. "Did you really come and find me to brag about this? What the hell, cat?"

"I'm sharing what I've learned with you."

" _Yeah_ , but - ! What good does it do me, knowing what you two freaks are up to? I really don't need to know this, I live with you guys. But how'd you do it? Just turn your mind off, or what? I go for hours on different women, and can't even think of stopping until I'm done."

Ussop stared off at the proceedings, trying to ignore the voices coming from his translator from the pair behind him. It was as if they lacked any sort of discretion. He looked back at them with a disgusted expression, wondering if they'd ever learned what decorum was from wherever they were from.


End file.
